


schizzo wiggles

by RedGlassPistol



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassPistol/pseuds/RedGlassPistol
Summary: i probably won't finish this but adljklasdjkjdsaalkjsaasdkl im so sorry for writing this





	schizzo wiggles

Schezo, he hadn’t been ok for a while now. He constantly hungered for something that would excite him. Eternal life, over time, led him to see the world as boring and monotonous, and he wanted to do something that would make him feel alive once more. He wanted to destroy, he wanted to kill. It couldn’t be just anyone either, it had to be someone powerful. Someone that could kill him in seconds if he wasn’t careful. It wouldn’t be easy, but Schezo knew who he could kill to fill the emptiness in his soul.   
Schezo had made his way out of his cave and into the outdoors. It had been forever since he had last been outside; he had holed himself in the dark cave for over a month now. It was rather bright out and the light from the sun hurt his eyes. He went out to find his victim, simultaneously trying to ignore the blinding light. After searching for a while, Schezo found him, standing right in the middle of the forest. He looked to be deep in thought. How convenient. Schezo had no interest in his thoughts, nor did he have any intention of murdering the man in front of him right now. To truly break through the nothingness that Schezo felt, he had to do more than just kill. He had to torture. Schezo rose from the shade of the trees that hid him, swiftly crept towards his victim and struck him with the blunt end of his beloved sword. The man was knocked out immediately. Schezo was almost surprised that he had gone unnoticed. Satan now laid in the grass, unconscious. Schezo might have hit him harder than expected, but Satan was still alive.  
There was another step Schezo needed to go through to complete his plan, and he needed Arle. Not in the way he needed Arle before, for her power, but he needed her for this to work. Arle was going to have to die for the sake of being able to feel again. After dragging Satan’s limp body back to his cave, Schezo went Arle searching. Nearing her, Arle could feel Schezo’s presence, but not his intentions. As usual, she yelled out what had essentially become his nickname.  
“Hey, creeper!” Schezo wasn’t having any of it, he wasn’t even going to pretend. He approached Arle, a hostile expression on his face. Arle was frightened.  
“H-hey Schezo, is something wrong?” Mid-sentence, she remembered that she hadn’t seen Schezo in a long time and he looked horrible. She needed to know what happened, but Schezo approached her too quickly. Schezo was now merely inches away from arle, then he stopped. He knew Arle didn’t deserve this, and for a moment he felt pity. But that pity was soon consumed by the twisted desire to feel alive again. He raised his sword once again and hit arle in the head with its blunt end. She fell but was still conscious, and Schezo did it again. He had to strike Arle 4 times before she fell unconscious. He then picked her up and carried her to his cave where he had put his other victim.  
Back in Schezo’s cave, he quickly chained both his victims to opposing walls before they could wake, then set up a trap for if either of them tried to escape. Then Schezo waited for either one to wake from the sleep he had forcefully placed them in. Satan slowly awoke. Schezo approached his waking hostage and did not hesitate to stab him with his sword before speaking. Satan’s arm was now spilling blood. Schezo then looked satam dead in the eyes and said  
“Let’s be crystal clear about something, if you even try to escape. I’m going to hurt arle”  
Satan was not listening as he was screaming from his arm being stabbed and the shock of the situation. This made schezo angry. Schezo drew his sword once more and stabbed satan in the stomach.   
“ShUT UP!”  
In a way schezo had gotten what he wanted, he felt a solid and stable emotion again but he couldn’t stop here. There was no way schezo could just let this man go in the state he was. So schezo then proceeded with torturing him, schezo just let all the emotions out, had he anything against satan? Sorta, was that enough to drive him to target him.

{this fanfic is unfinished, sorry}


End file.
